


Just the Beginning

by StarrySummers04



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Matteusz had always regretted his decision to come out to his parents.





	

Matteusz had always regretted his decision to come out to his parents. It had damaged their relationship beyond repair and since he never really had any close friends or a boyfriend, it left him completely on his own. Since that day, he had thrown himself into his work and passed his GCSEs with good grades.

On Matteusz's first day at sixth form, the new guy caught his attention. They were in the same form, the form their physics teacher had and Miss Quill seemed to have it in for Charlie. He had no idea why Charlie had gotten his phone out one day, but Miss Quill accused him of cheating despite not having begun the lesson and then took it off him before smashing it.

To his credit, Charlie didn't look to bothered, as though he expected to be treated like this which was odd. He also didn't seem to understand Ram's sarcasm about Kevin being eaten. 

It was when Charlie turned to look at him that he felt his stomach flip. The boy had the most beautiful eyes, you could get lost in them and his smile was infectious. Matteusz didn't want him to ever look away but then Miss Quill snapped at Charlie for not paying attention.

As part of a way to get extra credit for when she applied to university, April MacLean had decided to organise an 'Autumn Prom' and Matteusz couldn't be any less interested in going, he had no friends and there was no one that he wanted to go with. (That was a lie, he wanted to go with Charlie but had no idea of his preferences.)

As luck would have it, Charlie asked him to the prom and Matteusz couldn't stop smiling, unfortunately, this gained him the unwanted attention of his father who didn't want to see him happy about anything, especially not a boy. However, Matteusz could tell that this was just the beginning, and maybe, he would have a reason to be glad he came out to his parents.


End file.
